User talk:Marksmen of Hell/Pressure Split
lol Rawrawr 11:42, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :Iz dat sum Fragility? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:46, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::And HOSHIT just look at that Warrior. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:47, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :::Sin with caltrops is best, it uses that on non moving NPCs <_<. And MoR split healer, BA ranger with volley and destruction, its pretty damn DOMAGE lalz. Rawrawr 11:47, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::::The Warrior uses Weapon of Aggression...just...omfg? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:49, 31 March 2008 (EDT) Reasons this is not good This build is not good because... And be serious please, not just like "b/c it phailz". ~~ 11:49, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :b/c it phailz androo Rawrawr 11:51, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::Warrior uses Weapon of Aggression. what it should use is Frenzy. Warrior build uses Lacerating Chop, Axe Twist and Axe Rake. What it should use is Cripslash and Gash. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:54, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :::(EC)Weapon of Aggression is too expensive for a warrior. 5 attack skills is not good for a warrior. Volley is not good. Destruction on a ranger is not good. Bring a Rit with Splinter Weapon. Fevered Dreams is pointless, you have like 3 conditions. Poison Arrow is bad. Hidden Caltrops is bad. Thanks Ricky. ~~ 11:55, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Thanks? uh... You're welcome I guess, lol. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:59, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :::::(Triple Edit Conflict, not surprised)I don't really think it's fair to critique builds on someone's user space too harshly, unless they have specifically asked for it, but when people have already done so in a manner similar to above, perhaps it is necessary to prevent ragequitting. There is no reason for the split healer to be an elementalist primary, it uses more skills and attributes in monk skills, higher energy is not energy management and the extra 5 energy reduction on Glyph of Lesser Energy will not be noticeable. That being said, Mark of Rodgort is misplaced as well. I know extra degen from the ranger attacks is the goal, but Mark of Rodgort tends to be pretty inefficient in any circumstance other than AoE fire damage, you would probably have a bigger effect using something simple like Fireball, Liquid Flame or any long range nuke really, but I don't think it's necessary and will just weaken the healer's healing capability. Burning Arrow/Apply Poison would work better on the Ranger Ganksman, Poison shot is pretty underpowered these days. The assassin bar needs to be reworked. Step-in step-out shadow stepping is VERY useful for ganking and trying to fit a monk resurrection skill on there really just gimps your own bar. The stand monks are OK, but you NEED someone with Draw Conditions or Foul Feast, then you could remove Dismiss from the other monk and keep the RC monk clean of conditions. Swapping Dismiss for Draw may be good enough and would also let you get rid of Mending Touch on the RC. It's generally better to take a ritualist with weapon spells than to get Rangers and Warriors to carry their own, Weapon of Aggression is also a bad choice for an IAS for a warrior, warriors have LOTS of good IAS stances, use one of them. On that bar, Frenzy/Rush is probably the best, you can't afford 10 energy every 10 seconds anyway. Volley is meh in PvP except at VoD, I would get rid of it, but even if you don't, slip apply poison on the bar, you'll get it stripped when you use volley, but who cares, it will be up 99% of the time and allows for way better poison spread than Poison Tip Signet. You should also slip Savage Shot back into the bar, it's good for rangers to have as much interruption as possible. The mesmer could use a complete rework, the two physicals should be able to spread conditions on their own and Fragility adds less damage than just taking a nuker or something, give your mesmer more shutdown or e-denial and make him more traditional for a better effect. And after that long-ass post, I think I'll go home and eat, I'm hungry. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 12:08, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :I agree with the "Don't be too harsh, it's a userpage" But the user is better off using another build. That way he and his Guild will actually get somewhere and, frankly, he should be grateful :D If he were to submit this to PvX, he now knows that wouldn't be too much of a great idea either. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:13, 31 March 2008 (EDT)